Independent Self-Indulgence
by MercuryFumes
Summary: When Gilbert Beilschmidt is left alone, he gets bored. When Gilbert Beilschmidt is bored and alone, he looks for things to do. There are pros to knowing where your little brother's porn stash is and, when you get too curious, you find other goodies. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters in Hetalia. **

**Warning: Lots and lots of smut**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Ludwig had just left with the perky little Italian, Feliciano, and Gilbert was immediately bored. He always was when his brother left him alone. Bored for Gilbert was not good, either. When he was bored, memories started to flow of his past. Getting up, the albino Prussian wandered around their huge house looking for something to do. Of course, knowing Gilbert, he immediately went to Ludwig's room. His younger brother always had a stash of porn hidden in his room, and Gil knew where it was due to previous visits to the stash.

It didn't take him long to find it, except he'd need a step stool to get to it. It wasn't his fault that he was so short, no. It was just that Gil was too awesome to reach where Ludwig could. Looking around, Gilbert couldn't find a step stool, but instead he found a wheely chair Ludwig used as a desk chair. He wheeled it over and placed it where he needed to be taller, putting one foot on it and then the other and then balanced. Gilbert reached up and grabbed the very bottom of the box, pulling it off the top shelf. However, he let out a shriek when the chair slid from under him. Gil fell to the floor with a crash and all the porn and, to his discovery, toys.

"Bingo." he smiled, grabbing a movie as well as a big skin coloured dildo with a suction cup on the end. Looking around in the box, the Prussian cackled when he also found a lotion bottle. It wasn't filled with lotion however. It was a whole pump bottle full of waterproof lube. Gil knew it was lube since it was the only kind Ludwig used. It made Gilbert giggle at how picky and feminine his brother could be. Since there was a television in the bathroom, Gil went in there. It'd be much easier to clean up if he did it in the tub instead of on a bed or something. He first stipped off his clothing, flexed for a few minutes in the mirror because he could, and then started the tub. He filled it, put the porno in, and got in the tub.

Gilbert pumped himself for a while and pulled the plug on the tub. The last thing he needed was for water to slosh out and onto the floor. Reaching over and grabbing the dildo, Gilbert pressed the suction cup to the wall after carefully measuring where he wanted it. The Prussian-German also grabbed the lube bottle and squirted a good amount onto his hand, some of the cool liquid dripping off and falling into his thigh. Gilbert hummed and cringed in pleasure just from the little stimulation. That's what he needed. Cold. Standing up, he darted to the kitchen, getting a bowl abd filling it with ice. Even though they used ice cubes, the corners were smooth enough to be comfortable. He pranced back to the bathroom, locked the door, and got into the tub again, his member itching for a touch. The first thing the German did was take an ice cube and reach back, rubbing the frozen cube against his hole. He let out a pleasured groan and gently pushed it in. Albino teeth bit his pale lower lip as his sphincter muscles relaxed and allowed the icy goodness to slip inside. He tilted his head back and closed his crimson eyes as Gil felt cold. It was short-lived, however, as his hot insides engulfed it and it melted. He pushed two more inside and inhaled loudly in pleasure. It felt so good, and as he moved, the cold started to numb his insides. He popped three more in and decided that would be good for now.

Gilbert took the lube bottle and squirted it in his hand, covering the dildo with it. The ice cubes had numbed his ass so he lined it up, propping his hands on the other side of the tub. The Prussian pushed his ass back against the suction cup dick, the head of the thing being engulfed, icy cold water seeping out from the melting ice cubes.

"Mein Gott..." The German groaned, pushing on all the way until it was completely inside him. The dildo was a good eight inches long and an inch and a half wide, and the ribs on the sides made the German squirm. It felt so good. After adjusting to the dick inside of him, Gilbert started to move on it, rocking forwards and backwards. Just the friction the ribs made made the Prussian moan in pleasure, and when he moved a bit, it made the ribs rub against his special spot. Oh, Gott, how he loved striking that spot. Prussia leaned forwards so the dildo popped out of him. Pushing all the water out, Gilbert literally filled himself with ice, sinking back onto the dildo. This made him tilt his head back, letting out a groan of ecstasy. The dildo in him made the ice push against his walls, his prostate being pressed against the hardest by the ice. It was a numbing pleasure that made him go nuts. The Prussian scooted the dildo's suction cup down to the bottom of the tub so it was angled upwards at a diagonal. He could then move his bum faster on the skin-coloured dildo, the ice being pushed around and melting. The water plus the toy made him feel so full. It made him happy. He kept moving himself along the toy, one of his hands on his own bouncing member and the other pinching and toying with one of his light pink buds. The sex noises in the porno playing added to his lust as he bounced faster, feeling the pressure in his lower regions increase. He was so hot, and the ice cubes were all melted. Cold water trickled from his hole as he went up and down, and eventually the pressure was too much.

"Heilige verdammte Scheiße!" he cried as the German released his load into the bottom of the bathtub as well as his hand. It took him a few moments to calm down and control his breathing. That felt marvelous. Slowly pulling himself up, Gil shivered as the water poured out of his stretched hole. That felt very marvelous indeed.


End file.
